The present invention relates to a method of stopping a spool which is driven by a continuously rotating spool roller on an open-end spinning machine with the spool being lifted off the spool roller for stopping. The invention also relates to a device for performing the method.
In order to stop a cross-wound spool driven by a continuously rotating spool roller, it is known to move a lifting element suddenly between the spool roller and the cross-wound spool when a thread breakage occurs (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,742). In this way, the cross-wound spool is separated from its drive and, in addition, is stopped by the lifting element. However, this lifting element constructed in the form of a plate damages the surface of the cross-wound spool and damages, to a certain extent, the thread wound up onto the cross-wound spool, which is undesired since this leads to drawbacks during further processing.